Manticore
Manticores are upper-level demons with super strength and speed that travel in packs. They have venomous claws and are able to shimmer from place to place. Manticores have a reptilian appearance and communicate with high-pitches cries. Female Manticores are known for mating with mortal men to create hybrids, allowing their demonic children to blend into the mortal world. They kill their mates after conception and raise the children alone. Manticores can be vanquished by a vanquishing potion. History Piper Halliwell once tried to confront a demon in an alleyway, but a Manticore got to him first. The Manticore paralyzed the demon with her venomous claws and began feeding on him and storing parts of his flesh. When the Manticore noticed the presence of the Charmed Ones, she attacked them. Piper tried to blow up the manticore, though the Manticore was able to resist her power. Paige Matthews then orbed an electrical wire at it, vanquishing the Manticore. After the vanquish, the sisters were shocked to discover a baby there. They soon discovered the baby was demonic when it revealed a demonic tongue. The sisters took the baby home and debated what to do with it, as it would most likely grow up and become evil due to its demonic nature. Chris advised to vanquish it, though the sisters were conflicted, especially when the baby bonded with Wyatt. Meanwhile, an unknown Beast tried to obtain the baby and kidnapped Piper Halliwell, who later discovered he was actually the father of the baby. Meanwhile, her sisters, believing Piper to be in danger, reached out to the Manticores to retrieve the baby. The beast was seriously injured and transformed back into his mortal self, before being healed by Leo Wyatt. The Charmed Ones traveled to the Underworld and vanquished the Manticore pack, allowing Derek to be reunited with his son. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Elasticity: The ability to stretch parts of the body out in an elastic fashion. Manticores can stretch out their tongues to sense. * Hyper Speed: The ability to travel extremely fast, moving at speeds greater than what ordinary beings can. * Shimmer-Fading: The ability to teleport from place to place in a shimmmering and fading manner. * Sonic Scream: The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. * Super Strength: The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Other Powers * Enhanced Senses: The ability to possess one or more enhanced senses. Manticores possessed enhanced hearing, allowing them to hear sonic screams at great distances. * High Resistance: The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. Book of Shadows :'' Manticores'' :Vicious demons with supernatural :strength and venomous claws. Manticores :communicate in high pitched cries and :tend to travel in packs. Notes *Manticores bleed yellow. *Manticores are cannibalistic demons as they have been seen eating other demons. In the depiction in the Book of Shadows; a manticore holding a bone, possibly eating the flesh hanging from it. *There might be more Manticore-Mortal hybrids in the world, if other female manticores have mated with mortals. *Pure Manticores possess Shimmer-Fading, while their half-human offspring possesses Shimmering. Category:Demon Category:Species Category:Manticore